The present invention relates to a lamp device with magnetic socket. More particularly, this invention relates to a lamp device with magnetic socket, which makes it easy to install and maintain.
Since the lamp has been with people for a long time, it might be considered that the lamp device has been developed fully, leaving nothing to improve.
But, it is not true. Still there are a lot of problems to solve for more convenience. More convenient and easier may be the goals.
Accordingly, a need for a convenient lamp device has been present for a long time considering the wide range of potential application. This invention is directed to satisfy the long-felt need.